


Jumping Time

by JustMeganC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMeganC/pseuds/JustMeganC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Sirius Black watched Dumbledore stand up and address the students in the great hall.</p><p> </p><p>"I am sorry to announce that a year seven Gryffindor has been reported missing I do not know if she has just ran away or worst comes to worst she has been killed by Lord Voldermort but if anyone has seen Miss Zoey Nixon please come and tell me"</p><p> </p><p>What if she never was killed? </p><p>What if she stoped the killings?</p><p>What happend to Sirius Black?</p><p>Will he along with the rest the of world see Zoey again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this three years ago, give me some slack.

Young Sirius Black watched Dumbledore stand up and address the students in the great hall.

"I am sorry to announce that a seventh year Gryffindor had been reported missing I do not know if she has just ran away or worst comes to worst she has been killed by Lord Voldermort but if anyone has seen Miss Zoey Nixon please come and tell me" There was a sea of gasps flooding the hall, Sirius normal smiling face was close to crying, he was heartbroken. two days earlier she broke up with him telling him that it had to be done so he was free now, he knew what she meant she wanted him to be able to live his life not tied down to a missing girl for that he was grate full but a part of him told him that he would never get over the girl with long blond hair and bright blue eyes.

-**-

Years past and Sirius had girlfriends but they never seemed right.Every time he felt like he was betraying his old best friend and ex girlfriend.

Apart from Sirius, Remus Lupin was deeply affected, after all they were closer then James and Sirius. After all they grew up together, they were like brother and sister.They loved each other but in a family bond way, she was there every full moon and he was there when she hated the people she lived with.

-**-

Four years passed with no word from Zoey everyone has given up Remus was even sadder three of his closes friends had been killed and one other in Azkaban. 

Sirius black was put in Azkaban after getting blamed for murder that he did not commit.

-**-

Remus was watching the map in his office knowing that Harry and his friends would go down to Hagrids for the trial of Buckbeak.

-**-

Remus ran into the shrieking shack looking at his old friend from school, 

"Where is he?" 

Those simple words started their friendship ones again maybe stronger even after all those years.

-**-

Harry watched in horror as the killing curse was sent his godfather's way when it suddenly stopped. 

A young woman appeared in a sky blue hoodie that covered most of her face and black skinny jeans.Lots of death eaters shot different hexes, jinks and spells at her witch she deflected all of them, people stood there shocked staring at the girl as she just walked out of the room like nothing happened.

-**-

Two weeks after that happens Dumbledore was trying to find out about the girl knowing that Voldermort was after her but from what the order told him, he knew the young girl from somewhere. Sighing he was pulled out of his memory by a dark blue owl tapping the window with two letters in his beak.

Dear Dumbledore

I know you are looking for me with worry that Voldermort was after me I would rather risk up life so please stop looking for me the answers will come but not now.

The other letter I want you to read it with the following people: 

•Sirius Black 

•Remus Lupin 

•All the Wesley's 

•Severus Snape 

• Hermione Granger 

• Yourself 

• Nymphadora Tonks 

•Harry potter

Good bye sir I hope to see you soon

Z.N

The following day he had the people listed in grimaced place. 

"Why are we hear?" asked a bored Sirius 

"One I would like to announce that Sirius your free you are getting a formal apology-" 

"Woo I'm free" Sirius said jumping up and down 

"But the main reason is about the girl from the ministry" 

At this everything became silent 

"I got a letter yesterday from her saying 'I would rather risk up life so please stop looking for me' I also have another letter I don't know what it says but I needed to get all of you together who wants to read it?" 

Harry put his hand up he took the letter and opened it he began.

"Hello everyone

I am sorry for giving everyone a fright but it needed to be done I am going to tell you a story some may know this but most don't.

A little baby girl was given to an orphanage by a man he gave the owner three things a name, a key and a chance to live.

You see this little girl had an ability she had the power to see and go in to the past and present.

All her life up to the age of five she was alone in till she ran into a boy round her age, they met every day they were like brother and sister she helped him with everything. She got her heart shattered the day he told her that they could no longer be friends.

She was sad in till a man called Dumbledore came and told her she was a witch it turned out that her former brother was a wizard.

That relationship was soon reformed other relationships where formed, as time grew so did the girls powers I till one day she disappeared.

I will give you the rest of the story when you guess who it's about. You have in till midnight sorry but if you remember you will understand."

"Is that it?" asked a confused Harry "we have to guess her name?" 

Everyone nodded 

"What are we going to do?" asked Ron 

Everyone looked at Hermione 

She sighed, 

"She gave us clues she had no parents, had a friend that was a wizard that was like a brother, she was very powerful and she went missing." 

"Do we know anyone like that?" asked Harry 

Remus looked even sadder Sirius noticed this and Remus gave him a look and Sirius paled 

"No it can't be!" muttered a shocked Sirius 

"What is it Sirius?" asked Hermione 

Sirius looked at Dumbledore then Remus 

"Could it be?" 

"It has to" muttered Remus his voice breaking 

"How to you know?" asked Dumbledore 

"I was friends with her round the age of five and we were like brother and sister also I told her that we can't be friends because of me going to Hogwarts" said Remus frowning 

"She used to know when and where we used to pull pranks and she disappeared" added Sirius 

"That is true she did grow up in an orphanage" added Dumbledore 

"So it's her" Remus not hiding the pain in his voice. Sirius put his face in his hands. 

"Um who are you on about?" asked Mrs Weasley 

"We are on about Zoey Nixon" Dumbledore told her 

She gasped "b-but people said she died I believed she did" 

"We all did molly" 

"Who is Zoey Nixon?" asked Harry 

"She was Sirius girlfriend up to two days before she went missing, she was Remus sister not by blood and my, my she was a trouble maker and a prankster" Dumbledore said with a ghost like smile on his face. 

"As good as us?" asked the Weasley twins 

"She was better than the marauders put together" said Sirius with a small smile also appearing on his face 

"So we all say it's Zoey?" said Mr Weasley 

Everyone nodded 

Dumbledore picked the letter up and pulled out a quill and wrote something on the back. 

Within minutes a dark blue owl tapped on the window "Caeli" exclaimed Remus the owl hooted happily 

"What?" Remus said noticing the looks of others 

"Caeli?" asked Herminie "as in sky?" 

"I think so Zoey named her not me, anyway what does it say?" 

"Can I read?" said Tonks 

"Sure" Remus said passing the letter over. 

Tonks began "well done,

After she despaired she travailed around gathering information.

When she heard that Voldermort met his downfall she made another prophecy that only she knows and when the time comes one other shall know. 

But this is where is gets a bit worrying anyone still at school get out of the room and Remus and Dumbledore don't let Tonks start again" 

"Ok out you get" 

"But-" 

"No buts Harry of you go" 

There were a lot of grumbles 

"Ok you can start again" said a worried Remus

"Ok good there out of the room

She was attacked by another wizard the man beat her to death then-" 

Tonks started to cry

"What's wrong?" 

"I-I can't r-read it" said a crying Tonks with hair bright red. 

"Why is your hair red?" 

"You read the next line and then try and not get mad" 

"Ok" 

He took the letter, 

"the man beat her to death then went on to rape her this carried on for weeks because the man carried on beating her so she had no energy to fight and when she did the man used the full bind body curse on her 

I can't read that that is sick" 

Remus was seeing red, Sirius was shaking with rage thinking of ways of killing the man, Snape was appalled that someone would do that, Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore was both thinking along the lines of Azkaban, Tonks and Mrs. Weasley was sat there shocked and crying.

At this moment Harry and the other kids walked back into the room seeing the faces of the adults Harry ran over to Sirius. 

"What happened? What's going on? Are you taking so long you've been nearly an hour?" 

"Sorry it's nothing to worry about just thinking of committing murders and was convicted for" 

"Same" came the responses of makes the adults in the room apart from Mr Weasley and Dumbledore they just said Azkaban and Snape being a moody git. 

"That man should be killed for what he done to Zoey" muttered an angry Sirius.

"Should I carry on?" asked Fred 

Tonks nodded 

"I'm sorry and Harry it was not an hour don't lie" 

Harry when bright red 

"The girl managed to get away from the man-" 

"That thing was not a man" said a fuming Sirius 

"But she was bleeding she managed to get far away but collapsed in the street, a man with blond hair ran over seeing her, he picked her up and took her to St Mungo's. Hear she got healed but she never told her name to the healers. After she was healed she started to travel now I cannot tell everything about what she was doing but she was making someone's life easier. One day she heard that the murder Sirius Black has escaped, well you know her power she travelled to the future where something bad was about to happen to Sirius it happened to be two weeks ago she could not stop herself she had to save the man she once loved."

Everyone looked Sirius but he just put his head in his hands and muttered "so that's what she looked like two years ago"

"She then had to go into the future in saving Sirius life she also able to save three more two so she would never let their child live the life she did

A year passed she carried on doing what she done best in till she stumbled across a graveyard in this graveyard she found three men one carrying a bundle you all know what happens but the main point she confused the death eaters so they didn't know what they were doing

This is where I end my letter as there is no future for the girl named Zoey Nixon as she is willing to give up her life to save the one she used to know.

P.S I know what you thinking and no this is not Zoey writing this, also Mr. Lupin the owl is Zoey's"

Everyone sat there shocked unable to move at the new information.

"What did it mean there is no future for Zoey?" asked a stunned Sirius

"She helped me?" muttered an also shocked Harry

"well as the letter said Sirius she is willing to give up her life and the path she is leading as she has no future. Yes Harry it does seem that was you did say yourself that the death eaters where confused" said Dumbledore 

"But" he continued "she other letter I received was from her"

"How do you know it was her?" asked the twins

He took out the letter and read it out loud

"Dear Dumbledore

I know you are looking for me with worry that Voldermort was after me I would rather risk up life so please stop looking for me the answers will come but not now

The other letter I want you to read it with the following people 

•Sirius Black 

•Remus Lupin 

•All the Wesley's 

•Severus Snape 

• Hermione Granger 

• Yourself 

• Nymphadora Tonks 

•Harry potter

Good bye sir I hope to see you soon

Z.N"

"I feel loved my name was first" said a oddly happy Sirius

"Are you bipolar?" asked Ron

Sirius was about resort when a phoenix patronus came in through the open window

"Sirius just say there is something wrong with you and get it over with, sorry I just had to say it I want to say that don't bother looking for me. Ok I got messages for everyone on who's first? Oh I know Harry"

Sirius opened his mouth to say something

"Yes you friji milkshake Harry is first get over it 

Harry I am working with you and when the time comes I want you to do whatever I say even if I get myself killed oh and for fun look around the house there is some interesting rooms

Also to everyone because I'm in a pissy mood I'm not going to tell you how shut up Sirius mothers painting (insert evil smile)

Ok next twins I'm going to give you my message in person

Ron everything will be ok

Hermione Hogsmead is a good place to visit

The rest of the Weasley they will be fine oh and watch out for silver

Ginny hello new leader hope you have fun oh and tell Neville hats are good

Severus don't be mean oh and sorry if I was there I would give you a hug as the future is not happy

Dumbledore it's fake and don't let the little one do it he will be ok

Nymphadora but she is going to kill me so Tonks don't worry at times of trouble hit Remus I have done it plenty of times

Ah my brother that I miss Remus everything will be ok in the end but I am sad to say there is a chance I will never see you again so I love you bro also thanks for the flowers

Last but not least Sirius I hope you know why I had to brake it off with you how much it pained me I needed to set you free the quote 'if you love someone set them free' comes into mind at this point but it's true ok this is so not me Sirius Black you are a llama eating friji drinking son of a yellow apple banana fritter ok one last thing love you

Good bye everyone I do hope to see you again"

Then it dissolved everyone sat there shocked but some had tears in their eyes

"Llama eating friji drinking son of a yellow apple banana fritter?" harry asked

"Ok this proved my theory" Sirius said to Remus

"And that was?"

"That my Zoey was crazy"

"My Zoey?" said a chuckling Remus

"Shut up"

-**-

Harry watched in horror as his headmaster was shot with the killing curse, he followed the death eaters and Snape outside

They all noticed Harry was following them and was about to shoot different spells at him when the girl from the ministry wearing a pink hooey and cream skinny jeans appeared they shot them at her and missed she shot several spells at them but they apparated away she turned to Harry

"Harry I will appear at times of trouble as your godmother I will protect you the horcroxe you have is fake an old DADA teacher has it take Ron and Hermione with you"

She gave him a hug which he returned

"Good luck I told your mum what I was doing before I went that is why I was named godmother as she knew I was not dead but she made the unbreakable vow so she could not tell anyone. The letter that was sent was true I have no future, good luck Harry James Potter."

And with that she disappeared, Harry ran up to the castle also running into Sirius and Remus

"Harry what's wrong" asked Remus

"Zoey, she helped me and told me that she is a godmother. Is that true?"

"I don't know I never got told who godmother was" replies Sirius and Remus nodded in agreement

"Ok but she said mum knew that she was going but she could not tell anyone because she made the unbreakable vow"

"I don't know Harry I really don't know" replied Remus

-**-

Screams was all that sounded in Malfoy Manor

Everyone locked up managed to get Hermione but not before Bellatrix chucked a dagger at the group. Zoey appeared just before and the dagger got her she apparitied with the group

Dobby found Zoey but nothing could be done she was losing blood fast

"Master Harry come quickly" Dobby's voice travelled across the beach

The golden trio ran to where his voice was coming from, when they saw it was Zoey Harry ran beside her

"No, no you can't die, you're another person that has died for me please" Harry was crying

Zoey's hand found Harry's face

"Harry" she manned to choke out 

"It's my time to go Harry and I might not of been there for you but I always will be" her words trailed off as she closed her eyes

-**-

Remus was sat at home when Dobby the house elf appeared

"Master Remus, Master Harry sent dobby, dobby have news for you and master Sirius" Dobby said bowing

"Sirius and Tonks come here" Remus shouted

Within ten seconds they were with Remus

"He was news from Harry" Remus told them

"Go on then Dobby" Tonks said

"Well master Harry, Ron and mistress Hermione and Dobby was trapped at Malfoy manor masters escaped with help from Dobby but mistress Bellatrix chucked a dagger at Harry-"

"Is he ok?" asked a worried Sirius

Dobby nodded

"Master harry is ok but before the dagger got to them a girl with a nice smile appeared. Dobby tried everything to save her it did not work mistress died" Dobby said bowing his head

"Who was this girl Dobby?" asked a confused Remus

"Master Harry called her Zoey sir she also said that she will always be there for Harry. He could not save her either mistress Zoey is dead"

And with that Dobby went

Remus and Sirius face was pale and Tonks was crying

She might not have knew Zoey but she knew that she was Remus sister

-**-

The war at Hogwarts was on good vs. evil 

Right vs. wrong

Harry potter was in the middle of it he just tricked Voldermort

The killing curse was sent Remus way Tonks was too far away to hell, Remus was pushed out of the way by the girl Dobby said she had a nice smile

Tonks who was looking at her husband was not contracting the same curse was sent her way but it was Sirius who saved her

Remus who was about to talk to the girl noticed she was gone the fighting continued

Fred and George was fighting side by side when a girl appeared and pushes Fred to the floor just missing falling stones

"Ok my message for you to when this is over I am so giving you all my prank things and I am singing zonkos to you"

She vanished leaving the two boys in shock

-**-

The war was over everyone was in shock. Harry was telling everyone when it was just him an Voldermort fighting Zoey appeared jumped in between the two letting Harry kill Voldermort

"Where is Zoey?" asked Remus

Harry shrugged

"I want to say thank you for saving my life"

"And mine" popped to Fred

"Are you talking about that girl in the red top?" asked Neville

Harry nodded

"She saved my life she told me to look in the hat earlier on"

"I don't get it" said Hermione

"We saw her, I checked her myself she was dead"

"No I was not" I voice said behind Remus

He pulled the voice into a hug

"Bro I'm ok let me go"

"No I missed you Zoey I really did" replied Remus

"I missed you too I really did"

Sirius who believed he would never see Zoey again found his voice

"But the house elf, Dobby said you was dead"

"Oh I am but that is the future me"

"You look the same" popped up Ron

"When I travel I look what age I am in the world then if I went back two years now, then I would look two years younger but I would still be the same age"

"Oh"

Zoey rolled her eyes

"Hey Sirius you ok?"

"wa? Oh... yeh I am"

Zoey raised her eye brows

"well no then Dobby told me I gave up hope of seeing you again all the time after you went I believed I would see you again"

"Aw that is so cute" Ginny said

"aw you and Harry are so cute so shut it and carry on kissing my godson any way see you some other time I have to speak to some people at Gringotts "

"Why?" asked Fred

"Don't be so rude" said Molly

"It's ok Molly I am glad he asked as I need Fred and George to come with me"

"Why?"

"I need to give my shops so someone" Zoey told her

"Why not Harry he is your godson"

"Yes I know but I have something other than my shops to gave Harry besides I don't think Harry wants zonkos"

"We thought you where joking about that!" said the twins in shock

"Oh no now common I need you to sine it today as from two days I will be no longer living in England"

"Where will you be living?"

"I will be living here at Hogwarts I will be the DADA teacher" she told them smiling

"Ha ha that's funny I'm the new potions teacher" said Remus laughing

"And Sirius as the new charms teacher"

Everyone started laughing

"Oh I get it we are all working here"

"We are together at last brother, together at last" Zoey said hugging Remus

She turned to Harry

"I believe on the letter it said I made a prophecy would you like to hear it but I should warn you even though all mine has come true I don't want to get your hopes up. Do you understand?"

Harry just nodded

"First I want you to have this"

Zoey said holding out a letter Harry took it

"an hour before James and Lilly died I arrived at your house I scared James but Lilly was happy to see me but I told them what was going to happen, this is the letter Lilly and James wrote to you I also have another two for Sirius and Remus. Open it in privet if I was you"

Harry looked at Zoey with tears in his eyes something written to him from his parents

He pulled Zoey in to a hug

"Thank you, you I was so upset when I watched you die"


End file.
